


Black Coffee

by wildlyegregious



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlyegregious/pseuds/wildlyegregious
Summary: Colin teaches Greg something tremendous while trying to skip breakfast.





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a little quip in a Proopcast from last year, if you want to hear it:  
> Casters 2:55-3:28  
> http://smartest.libsyn.com/casters

“Can I make you something for breakfast?” Greg purred softly against the pale ear, head tucked on top of the strong shoulder below it. He’d been awake for at least an hour and knew Colin had been drifting slowly toward the risen world for the past fifteen minutes.  
“No.” Colin grumbled, and rolled over, away from him.

Greg sighed, the small mischievous smile disappearing as he closed his eyes against the rejection, against the cold rushing in where Colin’s side had spent the night, against his own dejection. It was always like this. The wrinkled white sheets ruffled as he rolled over to his other side, away from Colin’s backside.

“You’re always so cold in the morning.” Greg snapped, knowing it sounded petty and hating it.  
“I’m exhausted, Greg.” He heard Colin mumble. “You kept me up all night.”  
_I don’t keep you up all night every time and you’re_ always _like this the next morning_ , Greg thought to himself but said nothing, crossing his arms and settling his glower on the plain, lifeless hotel room wall. The bitter pang of hurt in his chest was acute.

“Greg?” He heard Colin turn to look over his shoulder, and then the annoyed sigh. There was a rustling of sheets. “Greg.” Colin said again, this time from right behind him, breath warm at the back of his neck.  
“You didn’t mind so much when you were crying out my name last night.” Greg said flatly. He could feel more than hear Colin’s annoyed sigh at his neck this time.  
“And apparently that’s not enough for you.” Colin muttered coldly, and a firm hand pushed Greg’s shoulder until he was on his back. Colin leaned over his side, the figure unclear without his glasses. Greg didn’t hide his glare.  
“Excuse _me_ for not wanting to feel last night’s detritus in the mor-“  
“You don’t get it, do you.” Colin stopped him, and Greg felt the piercing look more than he saw it: part anger and part sadness. An ache gnawed suddenly and fiercely in his chest.

Colin sighed, anger leaving his face as he shook his head with a little shrug, maintaining his gaze while he placed a hand on Greg’s chest. Greg felt paralyzed, staring at the hurt deep in Colin’s browns, glad for once in his life his vision blurred much of it from him. “Let me show you.” Colin said quietly, finally looking away to watch his own hand trail down Greg’s chest, disappearing under the sheets.  
“I don’t underst—“ Greg started uncertainly. _I thought we were having a fight?_  
“Let me,” Colin looked at him again as his fingertips trailed past the soft of Greg’s stomach, cocking his head in that faux-innocent, impish way he does, “Show you.” He said again, cupping Greg’s soft member.

Greg took a deep breath and nodded, the shock of cold from Colin’s hand eliciting tingles. Colin smirked, sliding down and pushing the covers off. Soon Colin’s lips were upon him, the licks and whispering kisses bringing him swiftly to attention. Greg hummed, because this wasn’t the worst way to be appeased, really.

Colin redoubled his ministrations, hand taking up strokes and letting his tongue follow a trail of saliva down Greg’s shaft and then balls, mouthing nips at their skin before trailing further to lap at his perineum. _God_ , Greg squirmed, _how the devil did he get so good at that._ He tried to keep it to himself, but an indulgent high-pitched grunt squeezed out, and he could feel Colin’s grin spread against him.

“Pass me the lube, will you?” Colin’s head reappeared, looking both smug and flushed. Greg bit his lip at the blurry image. Colin casually staring him down from between his legs would never cease to thrill him. He found the lube on the night table next to him, and grabbed his glasses, too, as he passed the tube over to Colin.

“Oh you’ve decided to watch, now, have you?” Colin chuckled, but blushed as he opened the cap.  
“In exquisite detail, baby.” Greg replied in deep gravelly octaves, grinning when Colin’s blush darkened slightly.

Colin’s finger slid in with little mercy, and Greg was left panting against it, trying to relax. He glanced at Colin, who was again staring him down with a knowing smirk. That helped things move along, especially now that he could watch clearly as Colin and his smirk descended over his cock, trailing a circle over the head with his tongue…

The following words tumbled out of Greg’s mouth in a throaty burble:  
“ _Why_ don’t I let you do this to me more often.” His head was tossing a moment later, Colin’s finger having found its mark. He shivered through the waves of pleasure conducted through his body, emanating from his groin and turning electric as they traveled. Colin didn’t answer, choosing instead to hum onto Greg’s cock, which was sliding deeper into his throat.

“Jesus,” Greg panted, “In a hurry?” He added, trying to hold himself together. He didn’t want to come so fast, it was too good but he couldn’t stop staring at Colin’s lips around his length, finger rocking a rhythm through him he knew he couldn’t withstand for long. Colin gave him a devilish glance and hummed again.

Greg, speechless, gripped the sheets with one hand while the other moved to rest on Colin’s shoulder, squeezing as he got closer, until all of a sudden Colin’s mouth slipped away and the finger massaging him froze; only the hand holding his base firmly at attention remained. Greg convulsed.

“What the fuck—“ Greg uttered, bewildered, as Colin stared him down.  
“Say it.”  
“What?”  
“Say my name.” Colin demanded.  
Greg’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “ _What?!_ ”  
“I’ll stop.” Colin warned.  
“You can’t be serious.” Greg demanded, and yet his body burned with the desperation of his yearning.  
“I am.” Was the steady, unwelcome reply.

Greg glared at him. _This is fucking ignominious._ “Alright. Alright, _Colin_.” He said the last word spitefully, hating Colin for making him need to get off this bad.

Without dropping eye contact, the tip of Colin’s tongue darted out to trail wet staccato points along the sensitive slit on the head of Greg’s cock as his finger pressed forward just a tiny bit again. Then the bottom of the tip of Colin’s tongue danced the tiniest circle right at Greg’s tip. The electricity of the pleasure that ensued nearly hurt.

“Colin.” Greg whispered over the humiliation that threatened to sweep over him. Colin’s tongue lapped at him like a popsicle, long and hard and hungry and, and—“Col…” Greg whimpered as he watched, and Colin’s smile was infuriatingly smug as his lips parted over his cock, eyes finally breaking contact to sink down. “Oh god, Colin.” Moaned, this time, because _fuck_ …

A moment later Colin’s ministrations froze, and Greg remembered himself: “Col…” He was rewarded instantly with the agonizingly slow return of Colin’s new rhythm, finger on his prostate resuming slow strokes too. Waves. _Waves_. Greg writhed.

“Colin. Colin, Colin, fuck. Colin. _Colin_. Colincolincolincolincolin _Colin_ ,” The name was melting onto his tongue like unbearably delectable syrup, melting through him, sinking and warming into his chest, squeezing breathless sticky strings of sweet in each beat of his heart. “Oh my god, Colin.” Greg breathed, hand squeezing on Colin’s shoulder again in bittersweet warning, knowing Colin would let go soon, finish him off with his hand when his mouth was so wet, so warm, so excruciatingly good.

“Col, Col,” Hand squeezing harder in further warning, _Oh god, he isn’t really going to, he never…_ “Colin, Colin?” Colin shot him a momentary wicked glance, but didn’t stop, “Colin? Colin, COLIN,” and then his build reached its peak and spilled over, “ _Col_ , oh Col _oh_ , Colin, _Colin_ …” He bucked, breathless in his pleasure as Colin swallowed him, Greg unable to stop staring, the syrup in his heart squeezing hard as the waves continued and suddenly it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and he’d never loved anyone in his life as deeply and purely as he did Colin that moment.

He sat up, tugging Colin up to him, name still dripping from his lips until Colin silenced him, parting his lips and sliding his glasses away and he tasted like Colin and his own spunk and sweetness and love and he moaned and his heart squeezed painfully and overflowed and he thought he might cry. Colin sat straddling his lap, matching his every desperate tug, showering his face with kisses, on his eyes, his eyebrows, his cheek bones, his nose, his jaw, his forehead, his ears, his hairline and held him as he gasped, panting, riding a wave of emotion and pleasure that was just beyond beyond beyond. His eyes only deceived him a little: two tiny tears Colin kissed off, but still he sniffled a bit, eyes closed with his forehead resting against Colin’s, the gentle caress of fingers against his cheek overwhelmingly sweet, overwhelmingly loving. Colin held him until he calmed down and lifted his head. The intensity of their gaze could have melted Paris.

“Now do you get it?” Colin asked softly, and Greg threw his arms around him and buried his nose in Colin’s neck, breathing in the scent of musk and sweat and hotel sheets and sex.  
“Yes.” He whispered, squeezing harder, reveling in the return. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” He added for good measure, earning a little simper from Colin. “And I’m sorry.” He said next, pulling back to look worriedly at his lover, wracked with guilt. All this time, Colin spread as he rocked into him, that look while Greg’s hand spurted wet… Greg’s head tossed, humiliated again.  
“Don’t be.”Colin murmured. The soft fingers at his cheek brought Greg back again and he looked at Colin with wonder.  
“I love you so m—“ Greg started, but was silenced with another kiss.  
“I know.” The warmth and steadiness from Colin’s eyes was enough of an answer for Greg, who sighed into them.

“So don’t get all up in a huff because I’m fucking sleepy next time.” Colin added as he pushed himself off Greg’s lap, adding a playful shove that Greg returned before wrapping his arms around Colin from behind in a faux-tackle, and Colin graciously fell onto the bed though they both knew Greg could never really pin him.  
“I don’t know what’s so wrong with breakfast, though, grumpy.” Greg added, and Colin shoved him off with a snort.  
“You’d have done better asking if I wanted a coffee instead, you know.” Colin sighed, stretching on the bed. Greg put his glasses back on, eyed Colin's still half-hard erection through the smudged lenses, and removed them again to buff them on a sheet.  
“I think you’d rather satisfaction than coffee at the moment,” He purred, leaning to nip at Colin’s jaw and trail a hand up the nearest thigh. He smiled at Colin’s small shiver.

“Order room service.” Colin said next, and Greg started, pulling back.  
“What?” He asked, and Colin’s eyes twinkled in mirth. His eyebrows raised.  
“Order room service.”  
“For _coffee_?”  
“Yes.”

Bewildered and entertained, Greg leaned down to leave a wet slurp at Colin’s member and then swung off the bed, put his glasses back on and sauntered to the phone on the desk across the way, reveling in the gasp he left behind. He dialed the number to the front desk.

“Morning,” Greg said brightly, turning to grin at Colin on the bed, who was doing nothing to hide his desire. “I’d like to order two coffees for room service.”  
Colin grinned at him as the voice over the line asked him how he’d like the coffees.  
“One sec,” Greg said to the front desk, pulling the receiver to his collar bone. “Cream and sugar?” He asked Colin coyly.  
“Black, thanks. I’ve had enough cream this morning.” He grinned back. Greg covered his mouth to stop the guffaw and only partly succeeded.  
“Two black coffees, please. And throw in some scrambled eggs with lox and tomato slices and toast or whatnot, if you would.” Greg leered openly at Colin, whose smirk was growing increasingly sly. “Thank you, my darling.” Greg tried to hang up the phone without looking and failed three times, finally turning to slam the receiver back down with a glare. Colin’s sparkling laugh was worth it, though.

“Why two black coffees?”  
“I’ll get my cream soon enough.” Greg growled, raised an eyebrow, and pounced back onto the bed. His insides glimmered when Colin let him pin his arms over his head and make work of his jaw, and he delighted when Colin squirmed.

“Could you wait til they drop off the coffee?” Colin murmured without much insistence.  
“Who said you’d last til then?” Greg purred, nipping a trail of teasing teeth down and down and down…

He didn’t, and Colin didn’t stop Greg when he fed him a few bites of scrambled eggs and lox that also spilled everywhere, of course, but the bed was twice ruined already anyway.

The black coffee was fine.


End file.
